Naughty In Napa
by Kitty1969
Summary: Oakland Ridge Winery, in the middle of the stunning Napa Valley, Northern California, not your usual location for a vicious murder but that's where the CBI team find themselves one incredibly sultry August afternoon. It's too hot to work let alone solve a murder but one thing is usually guaranteed, with Patrick Jane on the case, the team are never usually hanging around for long.
1. Chapter 1

Patrick Jane missed nothing, today would be no different from any other...one glance around the stunning location he found himself in and as soon as his eyes had cast around the entire panorama he already knew that the brutally murdered young woman found half battered, half drowned in the gigantic fermentation tank in the oak clad barn he'd just exited had died at the hands of a jealous lover blah blah blah! why else would you take a young woman to the prettiest vineyard the state had to offer, lure her into a hayloft and then a few hours later she was found pickled to death...so to speak...

Yes...case closed...jealous lover...OR wronged wife? Jane frowned...Hmmm...perhaps there might be more to this case than first met the eye? Ahh well! It wouldn't exactly be a chore to hang around and work it...CBI HQ in downtown Sacramento was at present...a hell hole...it was pushing 100 degrees, there wasn't a breath of air and even a colossal thunder storm wouldn't ease the conditions...No...Napa Valley, high on the Pacific bluffs was the place to be...fine wine, fine dining and...well it wasn't downtown Sacramento right now and that, was all that mattered.

He stirred a little feeling a presence at his elbow, couldn't be anyone else than his sparky superior Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, raven haired dynamo, kick ass crime fighter...Catwoman on the sly...all dressed up in a patent leather catsuit and spike heeled boots..._Woooah! where the hell had that thought come from?_ his subconscious screamed at him...he stole a sideways glance at his partner in crime as her steel capped boots scuffed the dust and straw at her feet and she stuffed her fingers a little impatiently into the tiny pockets on the front of her no nonsense Levi's with a furious tut.

" Why so gloomy Teresa..."? he began nonchalantly, taking a beat as he waited for her usual reaction..._Ahhhh there it was_...huge emerald green eyes rolling heavenwards, sulky pout twitching her lips " Surely you would prefer to be up here, fresh air in your lungs, the garden of California at your feet than that dusty, airless pit we call an office"? the sulky pout turned into a cast iron frown,

" Jane...all I can smell are sour grapes...If I spend one more second in that barn, I swear to god I could lose my driving license...I'm already seeing two of you...and that's never a good thing" he stood there chuckling furiously,

" Meh! I've seen you on Tequila...you could drink an Irish navvy under the table...a few vino fumes wouldn't even render you sleepy" she grizzled at him,

" I can appreciate fine wine...and a pretty vineyard...but not at 5 pm on a Friday afternoon..." she grumbled to a cocked eyebrow from her consultant,

" Ooooh...somewhere else you need to be huh...a night at the opera maybe...**No!** You have Kings tickets...No..._No!_ Hot Date...huh..."? he tormented to an even more murderous stare,

" What I do with my Friday evenings...is really no concern of yours...I just didn't intend spending it in the middle of nowhere with you guys..." he shrugged airily,

" Charming..."! Teresa relented a little and rubbed the bridge of her nose wearily,

" No offence...I just...it's been a bitch of a week Jane...we seem to have been on the road continually...y'know that feeling you get in your legs when...when you finally come to a halt and you feel like you're still moving..."? he cast his warm green gaze on her and nodded understandingly,

" Yeah...I guess your right...it has been a long week...but look at this place" he countered enthusiastically " It could be a lot worse Lisbon...we could be raking through dumpsters in downtown Sac...wading through all manner of unmentionables in a storm drain..." again she favoured him with a withering stare,

" Jane...I've never once seen you rummaging in dumpsters or...or up to your knees in crap in a storm drain"? the irritating little smirk she loved to hate lit his entire face,

" Ahhh but I am always there in spirit Lisbon...spirit...huh! did you see what I did there"? he added with a well timed nudge to her shoulder and a groan ensued as Lisbon tossed her long chestnut locks and aimed a slap at his bicep,

" _Whatever!_ Will you please come and...and...I dunno do whatever it is you do to bamboozle local law enforcement...I just wanna get home before the storm hits" she begged and this time it was Patrick's turn to frown...

" Er...storm..._what storm_...no sign of a storm up here"? she glanced back over her shoulder,

" Ohhhh...local Sherriff just called it in, couldn't wait to drop this on all us intruding city folk...electric storm heading our way off the coast...I wanna get back on the PCH before that sucker hits...that road is a nightmare in the wet".

It was always the way, as soon as anyone on the tight knit CBI murder squad wished for a quick getaway, they were thwarted at every turn...Lisbon had already dispatched Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt back to headquarters by 5:45 armed with statements which needed corroborating, forensics which needed fast tracking to the lab and the unenviable task of informing next of kin of their sad loss.

Jane had remained on site with Lisbon, merely because he liked the ambience of the place and more practically she was his ride home. But yet again wrapping up loose ends was proving anything but simple and as they reassessed the crime scene, on the local Sherriff's say so, meticulously checking over the victim as they waited for the coroner...the predicted storm clouds were starting to gather along with an ominous roll of thunder as it echoed off the nearby mountains.

" _God damn it..._"! she spat, attempting to rip the snug fitting latex inspection gloves from her clammy hands, raising eyebrows amongst the local PD and a mirth filled snigger from her erstwhile consultant,

" Always in such a hurry..." he muttered irritatingly as Lisbon turned and grudgingly handed a minute shard of green glass to the Sherriff, still totally unwilling to concur that he had been right all along and the victim had in fact suffered blunt force trauma to her rear lobe from a wine bottle,

" _We done here_..."? she spat " I think we've covered all bases with this one guys...blunt force trauma, drowning, alcohol poisoning...this should be enough for CSU and forensics to be going on with...I think we should get the vic on her way"?

" _Oh c'mon_...what's the rush..._lets eat..._"? Jane chirped up cheerfully only to be shot down in flames by the most cutting of glances,

" Jane...it's almost seven...it's about to pour down...I told you...I wanna be on the road..." she almost crumbled as his eyes went round and wounded, like a chastised puppy and she could have sworn he went to pout...like a little girl, but her sentence died in her throat as a young rookie state patroller hurried into the barn, looking for his superior,

" Sherriff...we got a situation..."! all eyes were on the new arrival as he paused to catch his breath " We got a land slip, bout ten miles down the PCH...torrential rain, a good quarter mile come down, telegraph posts, the works...it's a god damn mess...Sir" Lisbon's heart sank and her throat went dry with disappointment and she had to gulp to clear it,

" So...what...there is no way through"? the Sherriff doffed the peak of his felt hat as an affirmative,

" Yup! That's about the size of it Ms Lisbon...your talking a 200 mile detour if you want to make it back home this evening...your best bet is to cool your jets, plenty of fine places for yourself and Mr Jane to hunker down round here...Your best bet at this time of a Friday evening is the Muscovado property...about five miles north of here, fine hospitality up there"

Teresa's heart sank into the very soles of her boots, Jane was almost hopping from one foot to the other with glee at the thought of a layover in _California's Garden_ as he so charmingly put it...

All she wanted was her cosy couch, her even more welcoming tub and her fabulous new air sprung mattress that would have put anything Nasa could invent to shame...It was true she and Jane seemed to be getting on a lot better since he'd buried the ghost of Red John some six months ago...but she really wasn't sure she could cope with spending an entire evening, socially, in his company...I mean _seriously_ what was wrong with this picture...Napa vineyards on a Friday evening simply screamed romance at her...and she was stuck here with Patrick Jane?

It occurred to Teresa in a blinding flash of enlightenment as she mentally paused and watched Jane swapping wine tasting anecdotes with the Sherriff...Maybe this was what she was most afraid of...she blinked hard trying to sweep the tangled thoughts from her mind...An overnight stay, in a stupidly romantic setting...with Patrick Jane for company.

_Oh dear god_...her heart did a full circle as it somersaulted inside her chest, her jaw clenched and her knuckles tightened with such force they went white...she hadn't spent the last six months since Jane's trial noticing the finer points of his physique, or his appearance...or his breathtaking charm..._No she really hadn't!_

She could remember that first morning she'd headed out to Folsom High Security Penitentiary to see him arraigned in the most intricate detail...even at Jane's lowest ebb, he'd stood there graceful and elegant in a finely pressed, exquisitely cut Italian suit, which highlighted his broad shoulders...the sun casting golden streaks through the rich thick waves in his hair...She would never ever forget the intense glance he'd shot her as she took her seat in the stalls just a few metres from where he stood in the dock, the glint ofunderstanding that passed between the two of them, the warmth in those aqua pools as they silently told her, her presence meant the world to him.

Teresa felt her skin prickle with goose bumps...she attempted to give herself a good hard shake but the memories just kept flooding her sub-conscious...the late nights she and Jane spent with their heads together upon him being granted bail...pouring over legal documents, evidence, but the thoroughly masculine way stubble would rise on his jaw as the clock ticked towards midnight, the sultry scent of his cologne, warm lemony all male when he joined her in the Bullpen for pizza after a shower in the men's change rooms...she simply hadn't been able to ignore it...

And there she stood, awaiting Jane's plans for the evening, nervously examining every single goose bump, the erratic pace of her pulse, the ever so slightly queasy feeling in her stomach...the horrifying tell- tale tingle between her thighs..._No!_ it just was not possible...there was no way on God's green earth that Teresa Lisbon was actually falling for this guy..._Noooo chance! _

Jane turned suddenly and flashed her his trademark million dollar smile, eyes a twinkle as he practically skipped back over to where she stood, studiously attempting to avoid eye contact but within seconds he was by her side all set to regale her with the no doubt sumptuous menu at Muscovado...the luxury cabins the Sherriff had described, but before he got chance to open his mouth, the entire property was illuminated by a stark flash of lightning and they both visibly flinched.

" _Holy Cow..._"! he whistled, almost sounding impressed by nature's fury and the god almighty rumble of thunder that followed almost spooked Lisbon enough to cower in the safety of those broad shoulders and cuddlesome chest,

" I think...we'd better make a move before the rest of the PCH gets swamped"? she muttered stuffing her note book into her jacket pocket, finally stealing a glance at him, again her pulse skittered mercilessly, Jane favouring her with a playful smirk before leaning in way to close for comfort,

" Hey...Teresa_...I won't bite_...I promise" she attempted levity,

" It's not your bite I'm concerned about" this time his eyebrows kinked in amusement,

" _Ohh really_..."?

" _Yes really_..."!

" I promise you...I am perfectly trained in all manner of social etiquette...I promise you I will not embarrass you or show you up" he was so sincere that she relented a little, what was the harm, they were friends, they looked out for one another, spending a night with Patrick Jane was not gonna be a chore...she almost paused again and physically slapped herself Spending the night with Patrick Jane..._Ohhhh dear god! _ the mere thought of it and the tingling in her thighs erupted into a molten throbbing " Lisbon..._hey!_ are you ok"? he questioned scooting before her to examine the picture of panic on her pretty features,

" What...umm..._Yes!_ I'm fine..."! she snapped back recovering her authority " Let's just...get the hell out of here before we end up sleeping in this god damn barn...Don't you dare...say what I think you're gonna say..."! she blustered as he took a breath and his grin broadened to positively salacious, Patrick snapping his mouth shut again, arms neatly behind his back as he followed her out of the barn chuckling furiously to himself.

The Muscovado Winery and Lodge was a mere four miles up the Pacific Coast Highway from Oakland Ridge, it may as well have been forty...the road was deadly, slicked by the rain now lashing it, debris littering the tarmac as leaves, twigs and in some cases branches were wrenched down in the blustery winds, whipped up by the approaching storm...even the usually ice cool Patrick Jane sat, strapped in beside Lisbon silently praying the winery was around the next bend in the road.

By the time the beautiful old Spanish style Hacienda came into view, it's lamps glowing welcomingly in the growing gloom, both special agent and consultant breathed a sigh of relief, Lisbon tenfold thanking the weather gods for making the place look a little less romantic in the rain and boiling sky.

Her gratefulness ran out around twenty seconds after she and Jane tumbled through the enormous old oak doors leading into an incredible tiled lobby, shaking rain drops from their hair and clothes, their arrival had been expected and they were greeted like old friends by the proprietor Mrs Angel Rodrigues...as their kindly host took out the guest ledger and went to retrieve the keys, Lisbon watched Jane do his usual all seeing sweep of the property, and she stood mentally calculating how much such a luxurious stop over was going to cost the CBI...this was not the usual low budget motel she and the team usually holed up in whilst out in the field.

" _Ahhh Meees Lisbon_...here I have the key...we are so busy I put you and Meester Jane in the cabin by the lake, eet is very quiet, you will not be disturbed I think you will like"? Teresa's brain went straight into detective mode,

" This cabin...two bedrooms..._yes_..."? Mrs Rodrigues looked momentarily baffled eyes flitting from one guest to the other as Jane rocked back on his heels, tongue in cheek, fighting the colossal urge to snigger,

" No...we are fully booked out now...theeese cabin...it has the one bedroom with very beautiful big tub and a fire if you get cold...perfect"! she grinned smacking her lips with her fingers,

" But...there are two of us..." Lisbon blustered " We _will_ need two beds"? she knew she sounded like a complete prude or a 90 year old woman but sharing a bed with Jane was just not an option, but the irritating bastard jumped straight in to heighten her embarrassment reaching out to take the keys being proffered,

" Say thank you Agent Lisbon...and...first one down to the cabin gets to pick which side of the bed they sleep on"! she whirled round childishly attempting to snatch the keys from him, only for Jane to appear at least fifteen feet further away, eyes alight with mischief,

" Jane...give me those keys..._god damn it_...that's an order"! she barked only for him to back closer to the door " Jane! We can't possibly share a cabin..."!

" _Ohhhh for goodness sake Teresa_...are we not living in the twenty first century...don't be such a..._a Victorian_...besides...your saving the CBI a fortune"! he ended glibly.

Oh god..._Kill me now!_ I just want to die...Teresa told herself a tad dramatically after she and Jane had leapt from the SUV and scurried into the log cabin that awaited them down by the lake a five minute walk from the main house...after bundling through the door, the scene that awaited them looked like something out of one of those scarily pricey holiday brochures your dentist tended to have in his surgery waiting room.

Jane went from childishly enthusiastic about a layover in Napa to positively ecstatic as he stood surveying his surroundings whilst his superior stood there absolutely rigid with shock...

" Oh now this is what I'm talkin' about..." he drawled lasciviously as he began exploring...the mini bar and it's tempting wines and chocolate was inspected...the plasma TV was switched on, channels flicked through, with a slightly salacious riposte about making sure there was _Plenty of porn on offer for later_...he skipped across to a state of the art I-pod dock and Lisbon was serenaded with a blast of...Barry White... a hastily spat _Eeeewwww!_ At Jane forced him to turn that off with a chuckle...

He zipped through an inner door to more hysteria popping his head back round the pine door frame to inform Lisbon that there was a tub..._You could freakin' swim in_...and then almost as a finishing touch just to make her feel a million times more uncomfortable than she already was...he threw himself full length onto the biggest bed she had ever seen in her life...even a fierce rolling of her eyes did not deter his playful streak or stop him bouncing up and down like a six year old and when he rolled over to prop himself up on an elbow...a thoroughly enticing glint filled his eyes, she had to swallow hard to deter a smirk that was threatening her own lips.

" _Ohh..._you can cut that out right now"! she sniffed haughtily and he gasped,

" _What?_ I'm merely making myself at home...I'm sure that's what our kindly host told us to do..._maaaaan!_ this bed is comfy...which side do you prefer my dear"? a teasing incline of his curls followed and Lisbon shrivelled up inside as he patted the bed " _C'mon woman_...why fight it...don't deny yourself..." her lips parted into an astonished O shape,

" _Excuse me..._"!

" _C'mon._..a bed like this...you gotta have a bounce..._c'mon..._we're off duty now"! he insisted playfully and she stood looking awkward for a good few seconds before Jane figured out where her mind was at and he burst out laughing " _Teresa Lisbon_...I do believe..._you are blushing..._"! she snapped back to attention and went to refute his claim, but the truth was, her cheeks were aflame,

" I _so_ am not"!

" Oh you _so_ are...where the hell was your filthy mind just then...surely you didn't think I meant...Oh my god..._you did..._I thought we had gone way beyond you constantly thinking I was out to seduce you._.._"? he tormented until her eyes narrowed and she slowly lifted one corner of the no nonsense leather jacket she wore to expose the neat Glock hand gun nestled in its holster,

" You keep this up Jane...and so help me...I sometimes think you forget I am armed"? he ceased his ribbing and instead lay there with a serene smile on his face, his features softening to all out relaxed,

" Hey..._I get it_...I must be the last person on earth you would wanna spend a Friday evening with...especially in a place like this..."? a rueful smile followed and a gentle shake of the head " _Hell_...I'm the last person I would wanna be stuck here with too..." her heart ceased it's furious pounding and softened a little, giving in slightly, shuffling over to the very end of the massive bed and perching herself,

" Jane..._it's not that..."_ she began as the real reason she had been so anxious to avoid a night away in his company played heavy on her mind again, when her eyes lifted his were awaiting an explanation,

" So...why don't you tell me what on earth has been bugging you since we got stuck up here huh..._c'mon Teresa_...we're friend yes"?

" Ye...yes...we are but I..."

" So..._c'mon_...I'm a big boy now...If there is something going on, which I am obviously not privy to...I think I have the right to know...Isn't that like in the state constitution or something"? this time a warm and gentle smile curled her lips,

" _Oh what_...your making up Californian State constitutional rights as you go along these days_...get you_..."? his tone lowered to persuasive,

" _C'mon Teresa_...what gives...you and I have spent many an hour in one another's company, by ourselves...you've never been so antsy before..."? after chewing it over for a few seconds more, she favoured him with a wry little smile, her shoulders dropping a little as she allowed herself to unwind a smidge.

" It's stoopid...I can't believe you aint picked up on it...your usually so intuitive...nothing get's past you..."? she hedged, still not really wanting to explain but his eyes twinkled before they rolled back and forth with impatience,

" _Ahhhh._..I take it you are referring to the rumours currently doing the rounds and the underhand sweep stake that has swept the CBI building as to if..._or when_...or indeed how and where...you and I have..._got it on_...for want of a better expression"? her eyes bugged and an incredulous gasp escaped,

" _You bastard..._"!

" _Sooo_ unladylike, so ungrateful...even when I have spared you the embarrassment of telling me...you resort to name calling"? he hooted imperiously, which only earned him a fierce, stinging slap to the bicep,

" NO...you just made me squirm and then humiliated me anyway..._Jesus!_ you are such a...a..."

" _A bastard_...yes...I heard you the first time my dear" she relented a muttered _Sorry fired _in his direction " _Meh_...no matter, let them talk...I'm sure there are even more salacious rumours circulating about Agent Hightower..."? he hinted before leaning in a little closer, his face full of devilment at what he was about to impart " Hightower and Ardiles...I'd give you good odds"! she felt herself smirk and he grinned even more " _Ahhh see!_ That's so much better...you have the most beautiful smile Lisbon, it's such a shame we don't get to see it more often" he complimented, just to make her blush a little more,

" Oh hush...it's not like I have many things to smile about" she muttered as she got to her feet once more and Patrick lay there observing his pretty superior a little more,

" Well...for the next..._ooh!_ 12 hours or so...it's you and me Lisbon...I know I'm a pain in the ass...a thorn in your side, the last man on earth any woman would want to be stuck in Casa Romantic with...but what say we wash up...head up to the big house and enjoy some no doubt fine food and wine...and not have to worry about footing the bill...huh..._c'mon_...where is the harm..."? she turned back to find Jane looking strangely appealing and for a few seconds the leaden weight in her chest lightened, there really was no harm in having a good time, especially as it was at the state's expense but Jane's uncanny sixth sense kicked in again " See...your worrying about later...after dinner..._right_"? she scowled a little, remembering the crack earlier about her being a Victorian,

" No...I'm not I..."!

" Your never gonna relax enough to enjoy your dinner, if your sat up there surrounded by candles and soft music...knowing your coming back here to a king sized bed, and sleeping with me..." the hairs on the back of her neck rose and shivered, what the hell was wrong with her...the mere mention of a bed...and Patrick Jane seemed to send her weary body into ecstasy...there was something very wrong with this picture!

" Jane...I...we're both adults I'm sure we can..." he was doing the pointing thing, another of his irritating traits where his voice seemed to go on strike and he merely pointed at something, she frowned royally and turned to follow his finger,

" Don't worry about it...we have a super comfy couch over by the fire...you take the incredibly comfy bed...I'll bunk down on the that" this time her heart strings tugged alarmingly and she almost questioned her responses out loud,

" No..._Jane..._I can take the couch...you can have the bed..."

" _Woman!_ I'm attempting, albeit poorly...to be chivalrous...could you just be the slightest bit grateful and say _Thank you Patrick...that's so good of you..._"? he fired back with a glib shrug, but before she could feel like a sixteen year old school girl, she caught the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and managed to smile coyly back at him,

" _Thank you Jane_...that's _really _kind of you" he chuckled and waved her away,

" _Meh!_ I guess that will have to do..._right_...you wanna use the bathroom first"?


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa was in much better spirits as she and Jane left their cabin an hour later, the storm had receded, the winery was bathed in the glow of a decaying sunset, the only obvious signs of the tumult earlier was a distant rumble of thunder and the scent of the downpour on the foliage, droplets sparkled as the pink clouds caught light on them and as she walked beside Patrick, even she was captured by his almost poetic take on his surroundings, pointing out cloud formations, varieties of rose, picking out birdsong and naming the creature creating it...

She'd spent so many months, years harbouring every grudge possible about his irritating foibles, she hadn't actually taken the time to step back, as Rigsby and Cho seemed to have done and realise what charming company Patrick Jane actually was..._and he was!_ There was no denying it, he was charming, he was very intelligent and you couldn't fail to be interested in whatever it was he was saying.

Her good spirits almost deserted her the second they stepped into the winery's Michelin starred restaurant...All Teresa had wanted was the chance to sit down, kick back, enjoy some glorious freshly prepared soul food and enjoy a drink...but her heart filled with horror as her ears picked up the gentle, smooth tones of a saxophone...and _lo and behold_, over in the far corner was a small ensemble, sat on a tiny stage before a dance floor..._Oh god no! Please don't let there be dancing!_ She extolled to herself...Jane however, was utterly enraptured.

" _Ohhhh_ would you look at that Teresa...it's almost like they knew we were coming"! he teased to a ferocious grizzle,

" Yeh! _Whatever_...I'm sure this is just standard Friday night schmaltz..."? she paused to try and dampen his obvious glee " Don't be getting any ideas for later...I don't dance" his eyebrow kinked a little,

" Oh but that, is a complete lie my dear because I know full well...that you do"!

" Er..._when_...when have you ever seen me dance"? she scoffed and regretted it immediately as a case in the recent past came back to haunt her...the High School Reunion the team had gate crashed...the end of a very long evening, the conclusion of a rather tricky case...and the DJ played that damned infernal song..._More Than Words_...a rather guilty pleasure, but admitting as much to someone like Patrick Jane had been a massive mistake, before she'd known it...she was in his arms and being swayed around the dance floor...she pursed her lips, she was _sooo_ not going there again.

_God damn it!_ The tender skin on the insides of her thighs began to sizzle even at the memory of his firm, muscled thighs between them, steering her around the floor, Jane's slim hips, flush with her own, the sensation of being in his arms...she blinked rapidly, trying to shake the day dream before resorting to a frown.

" Yeah ok...momentary weakness...so long as the band don't play that song...I'm sure I'll be fine" a slow smile broke out as Jane placed a hand gently in the small of her back, he felt her jump at such an action but allowed him to guide her towards a beautiful table in a quiet corner, with the most spectacular view out over the winery gardens...

_Oh fabulous...my nightmare is complete! _She groaned inwardly...the heady scent of Lavender and Gardenia filled her senses, the scarlet orb finally began to slide beyond the horizon...and the sultry ever so sexy sound of a classic Marvin Gaye tune in her ears...and sat opposite her, even by her own low grade standards, an incredibly handsome man..._Just kill me now!_ She repeated over and over, knowing full well no-one would ever hear her plea.

Dinner was a revelation to her taste buds...dulled by years of microwave cookery and fast food garbage..._I really must learn to use my oven!_ Teresa mused..._Hmmm and I wonder if that wonderful old English style market is still in town?_ Patrick helped her pick her way through a rather European menu, how the hell he knew about Mediterranean fusion cooking she had no clue but after nearly two hours she had sampled the most divine dishes from France, Spain and Italy...and she was blissfully stuffed...a couple of classes of Napa's finest Merlot hadn't hurt either.

Teresa however was sober enough to realise that Patrick Jane wasn't half as irritating as she painted him, he was in fact a genuinely beautiful old soul a rare breed amongst men right now. She could have sat listening to him talk for hours...not always the case during work hours...but she just found him so freakin' interesting. He was candid, when need be...he was well versed, not surprising, the amount of time he spent with his nose in a book...but most of all he was so gentle and amazingly compassionate.

She was quite bewitched by the sparkle that ignited his deliciously green eyes as he talked about something he was passionate about, she loved how animated he could be, using his hands to expand upon whatever subject he was talking about, long, elegant fingers, clean, well kept finger nails...strong, masculine hands...she gulped a little, suddenly realising that she wasn't just looking at him...she was unashamedly gazing at him.

She snapped her lips shut before she went into an all out gawp and hoped to god Patrick hadn't noticed but he had paused and was gazing back questioningly...

" Hey...I'm sorry am I boring you...My mouth just runs away with me sometimes...I do apologize" Teresa's eyes crinkled, rather relieved he hadn't picked up on her runaway hormones which she was now blaming on the jazz and the flickering candle on the table before them...oh! and maybe she'd had a little more Merlot than she'd first thought?

" _Noooo!_ Don't be silly...It's kinda nice to talk about something other than..._death_...I guess"? she ended with a gentle shrug and then gasped in horror " I mean..._Oh god_...that was a really stupid thing to say Jane...I am so, so sorry"! he dismissed her with an airy flick of the wrist,

" _Meh_...think nothing of it...We do spend most of our lives screeching around Northern California talking about death..." she sighed,

" It just occurred to me...this is probably the first time you and I have ever really talked about anything other than..._crimes_...and...and Red John...and I kinda like it" she ended cutely and he smiled affectionately back across the table,

" I kinda like it too...I had no idea your middle name was Myrtle"? he joked and after a few seconds processing this her eyes bugged and she gave out an indignant squeak,

" Myrtle..._oh my god!_ You are _sooo_ bad"! her heart tripped as he shrugged mischievously and smirked back across the table at her,

" Maybe it's time we...we gave in and admitted our feelings..." Patrick began, knowing just a few choice words would broker a response and his superior went rigid in her chair, cheeks colouring,

" Umm..._woah!_ admit what feelings...Jane...I was just..." she stammered until his eyes crinkled with mirth and he chuckled,

" _Woman!_ If you would let me finish...before you get your panties into a complete knot...I was going to add...Maybe it's time we finally admitted that we are in fact..._friends._..huh...good friends I would say"? Teresa swallowed her foolishness as he took hold of his half empty glass and raised it in toast and she delicately brought her own against it with a musical clink,

" Yes...I think um...maybe it is time that we officially became friends..." he held her gaze over the rim of their wine glasses,

" I trust you Teresa..._you know that right_...you took a flying leap with me...no-one else would have done that, and you know how grateful I am..."? she nodded meekly,

" I trust you too Jane...with my life" this time it was Patrick's turn to feel a surge of warmth through every nerve and sinew,

" _To being friends..._",

" _Good friends_..."! she re-iterated

" _Friends with benefits perhaps..._"? he teased and was rewarded with a scowl,

" Don't push your luck mister...it's taken me eight years to admit that I actually like you..._as a friend_...don't push it"!

The air felt damp, the scent of wet earth added warmth to the atmosphere and after Jane had stood sniffing the air for a few seconds, he concluded that they had, had a shower, Lisbon rolling her eyes at him in the gathering gloom muttering a jovial _No Shit Sherlock!_ at him, proceeded by a playful shove to the shoulder which sent him stumbling to a hail of giggles…they had barely taken a few steps through the rose garden, when the heavens opened again.

Teresa, to her eternal shame, squealed like a girl, Patrick stopped his tracks in surprise gazing heavenwards sticking his tongue out like a child to taste the moisture before turning to find her stood, shoulders hunched, as if that would save her from a soaking…he extended a hand, encouraging her to take it, urging her to follow him…they set off at a jog, which turned into a scurry when the downpour became even more intense, and they stumbled up onto the porch absolutely dripping wet gasping for breath, Lisbon making a mental note that she needed to hit the gym when they got back rather than simply putting Van Pelt off every time her junior offered to go with her.

" _Jeeze!_ Where the hell did that come from…I could see stars when we left the restaurant" she panted, shaking raindrops from her hair, which was curling over her shoulders with the added humidity, Patrick turned back to find his superior looking almost luminous, her eyes filled with a million diamonds, cheeks awash with colour, he flashed her a cheek filled smile as he picked up towels and handed her one to dry off with,

" I'm sure you don't need me to explain the principals of precipitation Teresa"? he drawled and she flicked the towel at his backside as he sauntered past sniggering,

" _Smart ass_…" she took a peek back through the blinds before closing them " _Wow!_ It's really coming down out there…I sure hope the road is open in the morning"?

" _Why…_would it really be so awful to be trapped up here with me even longer than necessary"?he questioned with a flicker of vulnerability and Teresa's eyes lifted to meet his, full of warmth.

" Aww Jane…I didn't mean it like that…I just…" she'd walked right into another trap, he broke into a smile, pointing an index finger at her,

" _Aaaaaahhhh_…just kidding…"! she scowled a little and shook her head,

" _Doh!_ I fall for this every time"! she hooted to which he agreed,

" Yeah you do…" he joined her by the window, glancing out into the storm which was now raging " _Woohoo! _That's a doozy...hey are you cold, shall I set a fire…"? he murmured close to her ear, close enough to catch the delicious warm cinnamon scent she wore,

" _Umm_…I'm good thanks…" she stammered upon realising just how close Jane was, he seemed to have this uncanny knack of surrounding someone, but for some reason Teresa didn't feel threatened,

" Are you sure…your quivering"? he questioned softly, Lisbon startled as she realised her back was flush with his chest, the contours of which were clearly discernible against her shoulder blades, she surreptitiously shuffled clear before turning to smile brightly at him,

" Er…I guess my clothes are a little damp…"? his ocean green eyes fixed on her face, she couldn't tear her gaze away, the air seemed to crackle with electric anticipation,

" Maybe you should take a bath…or a shower, get out of your wet things"? he advised only to see panic fill her pretty features " _Teresa…_I'm not suggesting I join you sweetheart…

I'm merely saying you will feel a lot more comfortable…there are some exceedingly cosy bathrobes and slippers in the bathroom…there are piles of fluffy towels warming on the radiators..." he explained and she stood there feeling ever so foolish…why on earth did Jane make her feel like a school girl these days…damn all those rumours flying around the CBI about their relationship…she was starting to god damn believe them.

Patrick, ever the gentleman, chivalrously allowed Teresa to use the bathroom first, apart from wanting to sit and watch the storm a while... he could still sense this entire scenario was making her anxious, although he still wasn't exactly sure why? They had barely just acknowledged that they did indeed have a friendship...so why on earth did she look so panicked whenever he was close...friends, work colleagues often found themselves in situations such as this, unscheduled stopovers...sharing accommodation to keep down costs, or in their case, lack of accommodation...So that begged the question...If they were friends...why on earth was Teresa Lisbon so bothered about sharing a room, which was more than comfortable enough for two grown adults...with him?

His mind replayed the entire evening, from the second Lisbon had realised they were stuck up here, her expression when their host had patiently explained to her that there was only one room left...Jane couldn't have failed to miss the flush in her cheeks...then there was the conversation before dinner, when Teresa had almost died of embarrassment when he had broached the subject of the slightly salacious rumours doing the rounds back at CBI about a possible sexual relationship between the two of them...and then there was the romantic table for two over dinner...Her face had gone chalky white with horror!

Patrick paused for a second and glanced over his shoulder back towards the bathroom door...firmly closed, he'd even heard Teresa draw the lock...No! it couldn't possibly be true...She couldn't possibly have romantic feelings for him...he turned the argument over and over...She was so Anti-Romance...even the most hard assed of women, liked a little spice in their lives, he felt a smirk form, most hard assed women liked kick ass sex...

Lisbon had done nothing but protest and deny all evening...usually a sure sign that someone was either crying out for some love and affection, or already secretly harbouring a crush of mammoth proportions...Jane gulped upon hearing the shower shut off...the problem now wasn't Teresa's alone...If his predictions were true...Patrick knew that he also had a decision to make and...if he decided to follow through...how on earth did he broach the subject?

Teresa had given herself a stern talking to in the shower...If she carried on acting like a 16 year old girl, Jane was gonna suss her out in a nano-second. She'd extinguished the flicker of interest she'd seen in his eyes at dinner by toasting their friendship...no need for him to go digging...but if she continued to flinch every time he came close...he wasn't gonna let it go...she couldn't tell him she was cold when he'd lit a blazing fire in the hearth and she'd spent close on twenty minutes under a shower of water pulsing out at around 84 degrees...

So as advised she had donned one of the exceedingly snug bathrobes, which upon reflection made her look like Santa Smurf...shoved her feet into some cosy waffle slippers and towelling her damp curling hair she'd sauntered out of the steamy bathroom, wearing a beaming refreshed smile and announcing it was..._all his!_ Probably not the best choice of words? Jane however thanked her kindly, grumbled playfully that he hoped she had left him some hot water...and scurried past her...leaving Teresa stood there, forehead furrowed...what on earth was eating him.

Nothing it seemed...for ten minutes later...as she sat on an enormous overstuffed chair by the fire, aimlessly teasing her long hair into slightly unruly tendrils, half an eye on the incredible storm...the bathroom door clicked open, a cloud of steam pooled out into the slightly cooler room and Patrick wandered through it, glad in only a thick white towel, which clung precariously to his hips, patting his sexy damp curls dry with another slung casually around his...his incredibly buffed shoulders.

" JANE...for gods sake..."! she yelped as he ground to a halt, his face a picture of innocence as she flapped a hand in protest, her head turned away to avoid starring,

" _What._.."! he cried out in protest,

" _Put some god damn clothes on would you_..."! this time a barrage of really irritating sniggering carried across the room,

" Teresa..._c'mon!_ are you serious"?

" _Deadly_...I know...I know I just said back at the restaurant that we're friends but...I'm your boss...your half naked..._Oh My God_...please tell me your wearing underwear under that towel...JANE..."! she beseeched, the second he made like he was gonna untie the knot which held the towel in place,

" _Dear God Woman!_ For someone who has seen innumerable dead corpses...are you seriously telling me that seeing me wearing a towel...is such a big deal..._c'mon_...you're a kick ass law enforcement officer..."!

" Jane_...I swear to god_..."! Teresa had given up avoiding the Adonis-like figure before her and was now stood eyes saucer-like at his unabashed cheek, she'd wound herself up so tight, it hadn't occurred to her that he was doing this for effect, _pushing her buttons._..forcing whatever the problem was, out into the open...so she was even more astonished when he gave her a customary dismissal with a mere flick of his hand,

" _Meeeeh!_ Are you telling me...you are _fully clothed_ under your bathrobe...huh"? she scowled back at him, hands defensively resting on her teeny tiny hips,

" There is a hell of a difference between a bathrobe six sizes too big for me...and a freakin towel...and you know it"! he fixed his molten amber eyes on her and she tingled even though he was twenty feet away,

" Are you...or are you not...naked under that robe"! he pressed, Lisbon gulped hard, he was coming over...that hot, buffed body, still glistening from his shower..._was coming closer_...any second and she would feel his heat, pick up his clean, fresh sent..._Ohhh fuck!_ Goose bumps were rising...Jane missed nothing...he would probably be able to sense the damn things through her robe...

" I...I...I don't think you really need to know that..."? she stammered as his warm eyes fixed on her pretty flushed features,

" But you're ready to assume my dear, that I have so little respect for you...as my boss...and a female friend, that I'm wandering around out here, in your charming company...completely naked, save for this towel..."? he came to a halt, less than five feet away and Teresa found herself completely overwhelmed by his presence, her pulse throbbed painfully, and this wasn't the only part of her anatomy which was throbbing.

She bit down on her lower lip, finally wrenching her eyes from his golden muscular torso, he was so incredibly beautiful she could barely breathe for her relentless lust…Jane however was not to be deterred…he didn't make a move, merely observed, Teresa wasn't retreating any longer, but she was utterly conflicted…when he spoke again, his tone had lowered to all out soothing, any woman, even the straight edged, kick ass Teresa Lisbon simply did not stand a chance.

" _Teresa_…" she shivered involuntarily but could not meet his eye, _no way_…not gonna happen! if she did, that would be the end of any professional relationship they had, but as always, he wasn't about to be ignored nor deterred " Teresa…I know you want me..."! his tone, like melted chocolate and _Bullseye_…her head shot up, eyes out on stalks, utterly winded by the suggestion,

" _Are you serious_…"? she exploded, attempting contempt and failing miserably, Patrick inched even closer until she felt his warm breath ruffling her hair " I…we are colleagues…I am your boss for christ's sake! I couldn't get involved with you…_even if I wanted to_…It would be _completely_ unprofessional…" she blustered, meeting his truly soulful gaze…_Ohhh god kiss me! Kiss me now…please!_ Her brain silently begged of him,

" Forget being professional sweetheart…_Be a woman_…for just five seconds I beg of you…stand here, look at where we are right now…and tell me…_you don't want me_…" he implored " If you can do that…I will go and get dressed, I will spend the night in the car, and as soon as we get back to Sacramento tomorrow...I will go see Hightower and I will hand in my resignation...you won't need to see me again..." he offered as an ultimatum.

The air crackled with electricity, Jane inched a little closer, his pulse was off the scale, not even believing he had made a move on her, realising that for once he was completely out of his depth...he hesitated momentarily, giving her chance to stop him, almost expecting Teresa to lift her tiny, delicate hands to his chest and order him to stop…but as the seconds passed, she remained silent, the only sound, her erratic breath as she struggled to control her own pulse…he slowly raised a hand as not to startle her, cupping her left cheek with utter tenderness, her beautiful green eyes closed to savour his touch, snuggling against his palm, resolve melting, knowing this was such a bad idea, but yearning for more all the same...he gently encouraged her face upwards, her eyes opened once more and met his own…searching, questioning…

Slowly Patrick stooped, Teresa mesmerised by the sight of his gorgeous full lips parting ever so slightly as he brought them down on her own…she was utterly rocked…a thunder bolt rattled right through her from the point of impact, right down to her toes as she rose up on them to meet his kiss…even the sound of his flesh against her own was music to her ears…her mouth opened up to his teasing smooches…every sweep deliberate, eating her up, until she could barely stand it and her arms snaked around his neck as her knees went to mush.

His lust proved greater than his restraint, catching his breath Patrick wrapped his strong arms all around Teresa's delicate body, almost scooping her clean off her feet as they swapped tiny, teasing kisses...pausing every few seconds to survey the rising flush of arousal in one another's faces...the iridescent sparkle of their eyes...her thoughts mirrored his own, that was clear as day...but he needed to be sure...he needed her to confirm it...

She felt his soft rosy flesh peel from her own, wilted a little in his embrace as the blood returned to her head, _what a rush_...who would have thought Patrick Jane...was capable of such passion...her heart strings pinged painfully..._God! Teresa...the dude lost his wife, probably the love of his life...he's hardly gonna shag his way around Sacramento to get over it is he?_ But this...being in his arms, feeling his kiss...this was so completely unexpected...but as she met his eyes again, there was no mistaking the fire in their depths...the rumours about the pair of them having an affair may have been totally unfounded...but, there was no denying the chemistry between them right now.

" You didn't answer my question my sweet...sweet Teresa" he murmured, eyelashes lowering just enough to cast shadows over his cheeks, the tip of his nose nudging cutely at her own,

" _Ummm_...what question...was that I...I seem to have completely lost my mind"? she stammered before breaking into a beaming smile, allowing her itchy fingers to sink _slooooowly _into his gorgeous unruly curls as Patrick stole in once more to light her up with the most deliciously sensual smooch, toying with her lips, learning their shape, their taste...rousing each nerve,

" I need you...to tell me this is what you want Trea..." he breathed " I really don't wanna have to go see Hightower...and resign...and never see your beautiful face ever again...but..." he gulped, his throat tightening at the words in his head, words he knew once he had spoken them...could never be taken back, they were his giant leap forward...Patrick Jane stepping back into the sunshine " I've dreamed of this moment...for months now...I heard all the rumours about you and I...I chuckled along with Rigsby and Cho when they filled me in on the latest doing the rounds in the men's wash room...but as the days went by...I actually started to believe that it was true" Teresa stood there, cradled in his arms, gazing wondrously up into the face of the man she was rapidly falling in love with, his next sentence almost made her dissolve " I started to dream about even the merest touch, brushing your hand in the corridor...the first kiss...and then I began to believe that maybe..._just perhaps_...I would one day be given the honour of taking you to bed and...making love to you"

Leaning in just a little more, Teresa applied a touch more pressure to the back of Patrick's neck, her face angled as she guided his waiting mouth to her own...blood turned fizzy as they gently nuzzled...tentatively her mouth opened a little more, sensing his need and his hot, lush tongue dipped inside her sweet, hot mouth...lips swirled, drawing a sigh of utter satisfaction from her, she returned the favour, tongues tangling as she dove into his mouth, needing just a little more from him, kissing until they were both breathless...it felt like the most natural thing in the world...being with Jane...allowing herself to feel desire...to feel the love of a man...no other man had ever stepped up to the mark...met Teresa's incredibly high standards...but Patrick Jane, flaws and all...he most certainly did...

Patrick was waiting, the second their lips parted, his warm green eyes were upon her, his anticipation palpable and she gazed unashamedly at him...hoping to god her voice didn't wobble when she spoke, not wanting him to have any doubt that what they were inevitably gonna do...was in anyway a mistake.

" I want you too...I think you knew that from the second we got stranded here..."? she added with an impish smile and he broke into a grin, his big warm palms, surfing luxuriantly over the terry towelling robe cloaking her pert butt, taking two perfect handfuls of her, moulding her shape to his hands, drawing her perfect teeny tiny frame up tight against his own...she was now aware of his sheer masculinity...there was a tell tale rise under his towel, her thighs began to tingle immediately at the thought of him,

" Are you absolutely certain sweetheart..."? a cheeky little cough followed " Because I gotta say, the thought of you...naked beneath this robe...got me aroused the second I saw you" her eyebrows arched in faux surprise,

" _Ohhhh really_...are you sure? There was I thinking jazz got you horny...I was almost certain you were sat at our table at the restaurant...sporting a hard on"? he shot her a filthy smile,

" Ahh well...maybe a semi..."? she watched his eyes wander, over her shoulder, knowing they were now fixed on the enormous bed, and what may be about to follow? butterflies tugged at her tummy, could she seriously do this...take this massive step with Patrick Jane...this wasn't just gonna be a one night romp...they worked so closely, their lives were so intertwined...once they got naked and...had sex...everything changed, it had to, it was non-negotiable...Patrick stood there watching Teresa battle her thoughts and whisked a hand up to caress her chin " Hey..._talk to me_...it's not too late...we haven't gotten naked...it was a kiss...a pretty fabulous kiss if I may say so but...no harm no foul...if you wanna back out...we'll put this down to a moment of weakness...blame it on the static electricity in the air"

Her eyes turned molten, lit by the purest embers of desire as she began to shake her head slowly a teasing smile playing around her rosebud lips, finger tracing the skin on the back of his neck until Patrick was on fire, from head to toe, his body sizzled out of control.

" That kiss meant everything to me…and you know it"! she declared " I want you to be totally sure Patrick…I know it's been a while for you…I need to know that…this is absolutely what you want…I do not wanna be some kinda experiment…the night you…you got back on the horse, so to speak, buried your ghosts…" he went to interrupt but she was quicker pressing a finger to his soft lips, silencing him " I'm deadly serious…I don't sleep around, I'm nobody's notch on the bed post…I've been deadly honest with you…I do not want a fling…I do not wanna be walking into CBI every day from this night onwards…feeling awkward, seeing you laid on your sofa…still locked away in your own little world of sorrow…If this is you saying to me…you have real feelings for me…this is more than sex…this is the start of something new…this is us taking that big leap together…then I admit it…I want you…I want you sooooo bad…" she whispered vehemently " I want you to take me to bed, right now…and make love to me…and that…Patrick Jane, is an order"! her heart summersaulted as his stunning eyes glittered with excitement, his expression alone enough to draw her towards him.

His hungry mouth fell on her own with unquenchable passion, knocking her breath clean out of her…she was cocooned in his gloriously strong arms once again as his lips swept rampantly around hers, tongues slithering erotically, dipping in and out of open mouths as they gasped at the shock of what they were doing, tasting one another, darting into the dark lush voids they uncovered…Teresa's passion rose quicker than she could deal with, hearing herself moan helplessly into every smooch as Jane moulded his fabulous manly hands to her butt, encouraging her closer still until her hips rose against his own, back and forth…until she was humping languidly, having no control over her body, she needed to be closer, wouldn't be satisfied until her body melted clean into his.

Patrick's eyes remained closed, his mouth wrenched from Teresa's hearing her gentle grumble of complaint even though they were both almost clean out of oxygen…he buried his face against her neck, fingers tangled in her rich dark tresses, dropping greedy, nipping kisses against quivering ultra-sensitive skin, her breath hitched in her scorched throat as he scored a direct hit, head falling back to expose her elegant throat to his marauding mouth and he took the hint…he positively feasted…snuggling, tongue tracing mazy patterns, following sleek lines, following the V shaped neckline of her robe, his nose nudging the material apart…she quivered uncontrollably…every smooch sending electric sparks eddying to her core…her pussy pulsed painfully, a rich cream forming between her thighs, needing the steel of his erection, begging his invasion.

Teresa clung to Patrick's powerful shoulders for dear life, she was already pretty certain her legs wouldn't hold her up even if she begged them too…her nose picked up his all-male scent, deliciously musky, potent enough to make her head spin…through lovelorn eyes she watched his descent, golden, wayward curls sinking down her body…any second now he would sweep her robe apart…her tiny, perfectly formed frame, porcelain skin, bouncy tight breasts, luscious peaked nipples…for his eyes only…

" Come to bed…" he whispered, his voice humming against her roused flesh " Come to bed with me my beautiful Teresa…" with her robe clinging to her frame by a thread…he took her hands, his misty green eyes fixed firmly on her flushed coy features, tousled hair as she allowed him to guide her to the massive bed…he sat down, swept his arms around her waist and tumbled her down on top of him in a flurry of giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

They found one another's lips the moment they were horizontal…swapping deep luxuriantly wet kisses…tongues tangling with furious desperation…lust coursed through their veins, hands began to paw…she took handfuls of his perfect tight ass, his hands swept up and down her spine forcing her hips into his own…a ragged cry of desire rang out before Teresa could swallow it…her robe had gaped at the waist, she was completely exposed and Patrick's towel had fallen away and his penis was rising, firm and fleshy from his dirty blonde snatch and their hips met, pressing his fabulous erection into her abdomen.

" _Ohhhhmigod Patrick_…you feel…_soooooo good_…"! she purred with longing, he shot her a saucy wink softly thrusting his length up and down, caressing her belly, she bit down on her bottom lip as she savoured the pleasure it brought " Jeeze…I had no clue…you were packing such an impressive weapon…under those smart suits you wear…"? she teased, her breath almost failing her as her hips returned his humps until they were sensuously riding one another, blood rushing to feed his erection, his length stiffening further, his glans glistening, wet with pre-cum,

" Ohhh I gotta say…this is…this is all down to you Sexy Ms Lisbon…I seriously…I can't remember the last time I…" he paused…his breath escaping as he growled raggedly " I can't remember the last time I got it up…" he saw her surprise and smirked " _What_…you don't believe me…"?

" I just…wasn't sure…you have no idea the effect you have on women do you? Women cream for you the second you enter the building…" he smiled bashfully and went to refute her claim but Teresa wasn't having it " _Ohhhhh they do!_ I just imagined that…you would need relief somewhere…I guess I thought you would…I mean, I was fairly sure you weren't dating…I didn't think you would…umm…pay for it…so I kinda assumed you would..ummm…" he chuckled lifting her chin with well-aimed kisses,

" You thought I skulked up to my lair in the attic every evening, when you all went home…and pleasured myself…did you imagine me laid there, stroking my cock…_faster and faster and faster_ until I climaxed good and hard…huh…could you see that…in your filthy dirty mind Teresa"? he husked naughtily and her pulse quickened, her folds moistening further,

" _God yes_…I was sure you did…but I had no idea you…" she reached down and wrenched the towel clean away from Jane's hips, pushing at his shoulder so he fell back against the mattress so she could finally survey him in all his glory " _Ohhhhhh wow_…I had no idea you…you would be so absolutely stunning" she murmured.

Her eyes wandered all over his fantastic physique…Teresa knew she was about to share something very special, with someone incredibly special…Patrick Jane was absolutely beautiful…his body, long and lithe, finely toned thighs, snake hipped, his torso buffed but not to the point of being hard…he had a broad…comfy chest, perfect for a cuddle, a slight dusting of hair spreading from the valley between his pecs…nipples dark, chocolatey, peaked and waiting for her tongue…and finally she fixed on the most impressive attribute…a beautifully formed penis, he was sporting a towering erection…his shaft taught and straining from a neat forest of dirty blonde hair…the crown glazed with pre-cum, twitching with anticipation of joining their bodies as one.

Patrick didn't wait for permission to undress her…as her eyes wandered with hunger over his form, he wrenched the knot around the middle of her bathrobe open, swiftly sweeping his hands under the lapels until it fell from her shoulders and Teresa merely shrugged it off…not a flicker of apprehension, all trace of self- consciousness banished…and she glowed before him…every fibre alive, every nerve primed…awaiting his touch, awaiting his love…she was utterly perfect…tiny, but simply divine…he imagined his hands on her curvy hips as he thrust into her…his hot panting mouth gorging on her luscious round breasts…her nipples tight, tingling, cherry red…and his pulse raced as he centred on her sex…the unbelievably sexy dark triangle of fluff coating her mound, he could almost imagine the heat between her thighs…he had to have her…right now…

An arm snaked up around her shoulder, drawing her down over his primed body, mouths parting as their faces drew closer…lush, wet kisses were exchanged, hot breath mingling as they explored one another ravenously...He slowly took command, not wanting to rush, they had all night…guiding Teresa onto her back…her eyes huge…questioning, he wondered for a split second just how many lovers she'd had…right that second she looked like a school girl virgin…

Teresa lay there feeling exactly that way...she wasn't completely inexperienced, but she knew so little about Patrick personally…she had no clue what he liked, what he wanted…or indeed how experienced he was? She couldn't decide if what they were about to do was written in the stars, their destiny, or one unholy mess which would explode before their eyes when they woke up in the morning…she banished the last thought from her mind, if she'd had any inkling that was the case…she would never have got to this point, lying naked with her demon of a consultant, his magnificent hard-on throbbing between her thighs…

Those thighs were swept apart, a tiny squeak of excitement escaped her, learning already, loving his dominance, the devilish twinkle in his glorious eyes, his expression a mixture of wonderment, still trying to get a grasp on how the pair of them had ended up naked…together! And also pure desire…she was quite sure no man alive had ever looked at her this way before…he wanted her, Patrick Jane wanted her…not the memory of his dead wife…he wanted to make love to Teresa Lisbon.

The room was soon filled with gentle sighs…breathy moans of utter satisfaction…Teresa completely open to the man in her arms…eyes shut, savouring his electric touch, the fire in his fingertips as they danced and traced and explored every inch of her body…His lips were everywhere…suckling at tingling ear lobes…eating up the graceful lines of her neck as they journeyed further south…she couldn't contain her passion…her fingernails raked at his scalp, further stimulation for Jane's burgeoning erection…his shaft so tight now the ache was almost unbearable…

He followed the valley of her breasts, consciously avoiding close contact, tracing voraciously around the curve, gentle warm lips smacking at her satin soft skin…Teresa's back arched, craving the heat, silently begging him to claim her nipples…Patrick could resist no longer…he captured a throbbing cherry bud…a cry of pure ecstasy bounced off the walls…Teresa's dainty fingers crunching his curls reverently begging for more and he fulfilled her need, his tongue slithering all around the darkened areola…watching her skin pucker, she tasted of pure honey…he'd always been greedy he needed more…

Within minutes her juices were rising, a veritable flood between her thighs as Jane took her to heaven any which way he could…he traced a lazy path down her tummy, favouring her teeny tiny belly button, darting with easy sensuality into the cute indent…nerve endings screaming his name by the time he moved on…pushing his nose into the neat dark thatch on the mound above her centre, inhaling her scent, unmistakable desire…he was so god damn hard now, his penis hung heavily between his thighs…oozing pre-cum…throbbing…all set for a glorious ride and release.

He drew his tongue between the fleshy indent of her labia, exposing more deliciously lush pink folds, her hands clutched at the coverlet below, hips rising to his touch an ever so slightly choked gasp of amazement as he reawakened long dead senses…

" _Ohhhhmigod_…"! Jane paused momentarily his head lifted just a little to survey the beauty above him, every sinew taught,

" Ummm…_Ohhhmiigod…Yes!_ Or…_Ohhmigod No…_"! he chuckled watching her eyes snap open and a gigantic smirk fill her face,

" _Ohhmigod are you seriously asking me that right now_…"!

" You like…"?

" _Ohhh dear god…I loooove_…I just wanna…wanna feel you lick…and suck and…_Ohhhhh mi god…Jaaaane_…"! she wailed, her breath tumbled between her lips as Patrick eased closer, slicking the flat of his tongue from top, to bottom, using tender finger tips to uncover her clit…tormenting the tiny bud until blood gushed to the spot and it turned crimson with arousal.

Emboldened by the heady, intoxicating scent and the pure pleasure in Teresa's voice he treated her to the most glorious tonguing, not one millimetre of tender pink skin was left un-licked…or probed or sucked…Teresa lay there, her body quivering with ecstasy, eyes heavy with desire as she watched Patrick feasting upon her…a sight so utterly erotic she could have climaxed right that second…

He knew every trick, he found shuddering pulse points and sent them into a frenzy, using the very tip of his hot tongue he nudged and probed her vulva, teeny tiny bundles of nerves sizzled as he played his lips over them, sucking, drinking in the glistening moisture he roused…she was humping ever so slightly into his face, forcing his upper lip to graze her clit…the fizzing escalated…her cries sharpened and the second he sent his tongue inside her…Teresa's cry turned into a primal growl of release...

" _Ohhhhhhh god!_ More…Patrick…do that…more…_Ohhhhhhh god _that's…_sooo fucking…hot_…"! she squealed, her entire body heaving as he fondled greedily, using his fingers to stimulate her further…he drew his tongue back, a warm gush of juice followed and he filled the void with a long elegant finger…Teresa writhed into the invasion and he sent another inside to stretch her a little more claiming her clit with his lips once more, sucking furiously as he began to fuck her, fingers darting back and forth, well lubricated slithering faster and faster and faster up to the knuckle…teeth catching tenderly on her engorged bud…her cries tightening in her throat, a white hot heat spreading through her thighs…a raging inferno…fingers darting, swirling, caressing…_faster, faster, faster_

" _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Paaaatttriccck…Ohhhhmigod_…."!

His love struck eyes lifted just in time to witness her release…her pussy quivered and smothered his thrusting fingers, her heat unimaginable as she unravelled, back arched, nipples tight, stabbing into the sultry air all around them…Patrick withdrew and pressed his parched lips to her vulva once more, prolonging her fever, lapping up the honey she gave him, soothing tingling flesh…allowing her to regain her senses, unaware that right that second Teresa was laid there imagining herself a million miles from where she really was…never knowing such pleasure before.

Teresa had marvelled at the strength of his erection as Patrick slipped down her body, his shaft grazing her soft skin before he sank between her thighs, but now she needed to feel, to worship…to touch…to suck and she summoned up enough strength to grip at his shoulders, his eyes lifted and she wiggled a finger at him…

" C'mon Jane…I think it's about time you let me in on this particular investigation huh…you know the drill by now…I lead…_I aint back up_…"? she ended with a sultry pout and he broke into a grin,

" _Ohhhh_ you want some of…_this_…"? her eyes widened as he read her mind and rose onto his knees…her mouth watered, her pussy was rocked by a serious of explosions as he straightened and his cock soared impressively before him…he gripped his shaft and slooowly ran his palm the entire length, rolling and squeezing, his back arching into his ministrations as his head feel back and he groaned with satisfaction, she reached out and slapped his hand away, watching his penis sway meatily,

" HEY! You bet your mighty fine ass I want some…" her hands clamped to his hips and she began to tug him towards her…Patrick's head fell back as he burst out laughing,

" _Wooooah_…exactly how long has it been for you sweetheart"?

" Too fucking long…literally…_c'mere…_"!

His entire frame shuddered as his glans hovered just centimetres from her lips…seeing Teresa run her pink tongue over them just heightened his lust and when she carefully spanned his considerable girth with her hand administering a firm stroke from balls to his glistening crown, the muscles in his thighs crunched involuntarily…the mere sight of her frisking every solid inch of his manhood, just too much to bear…a ream of cloudy juice oozed from the eye at the centre of his glans and she didn't waste a drop, her mouth opened and her lips _sloooowly_ caressed his inflamed flesh.

Jane let out an agonised groan as she paused, her hot tongue slithered against his frenulum, flicking furiously up and down _up and down_…his hands shot out before him and grasped at the wooden headboard against the wall, back braced as his entire body was rocked…Teresa caught his reaction, realising just how sensitive this part of his anatomy was and slowed her actions to gentle, yet thorough lapping, his back arched further, pushing his hips forward, his shaft utterly rigid, Jane only managing to keep his eyes open just a few seconds to watch his lover blow him…the visual and the sensory almost too much…_Jesus!_ He wanted to come right now…he wanted to blast his seed into the back of her throat…but the thought of being inside her, being surrounded by her warmth…that was just enough to suspend all thoughts of climax…for a few more minutes…

" _Ohhhhh yeeeaaaaah Trea_…that's _sooo _good…" he growled, music to Teresa's ears after years without practice…her warm hand pumped back and forth, a perfect rhythm, grazing roused veins, strengthening his erection, guiding a little more meat deeper into her throat…her cheeks cushioning the tiny little thrusts Patrick was now making every ragged gasp encouraged her…every tortuous moan…his breath reduced to desperate pants, the pressure she felt below her hand, growing by the second " _Ahhhhhh! Baby_…You gotta…stop…_I'm gonna come_…"! he rasped as her lips rolled up and down his scarlet knob…she broke away with a satisfied slurp, and without further words he took her by the shoulders and indicated she turn around…her pulse thundered in her veins…_Soooo Patrick Jane wasn't your traditional missionary man huh…Patrick Jane liked to play_…_well thank fuck for that!_

Patrick paused for only a few seconds after rolling the hastily retrieved condom over his straining length…before him, the tightest, cutest ass he'd ever seen, the graceful curve of Teresa's spine as she awaited his penetration, clutching at the wooden slatted headboard…for just a split second his late wife flashed before his eyes…he relived the years of celibacy following her death, the agony of his loss and the ache of being alone…Teresa Lisbon was his future, his beautiful, smart, sassy, sexy as hell future…_What are you waiting for Patrick Jane…step back into the sunshine…be a man!_

A smile fluttered around Teresa's lips…why was he prolonging the agony…one gentle smooch hit the bones at the top of her neck…and then another…and another, hot, sweet lips dancing down her spine…a purr of satisfaction escaped her… when he reached her butt and she felt those sinful lips open a little more to graze the peach soft flesh he found there…the purr became a squeal of delight…skin set aglow when he grazed his teeth against her…

Squatting a little Patrick drew his cloaked glans to the dark heat he craved…a breathless _Ohhmigod! Right there! _ told him he was almost home, Teresa's knuckles tightening against the woodwork as he eased beyond her fleshy quivering vulva, using his free hand he sent his fingers between her legs to fondle her clit, satisfied she could take him when each digit was saturated…his mouth fell open, heart hammering around his rib cage as he gazed down in wonder at his penis…slowly being engulfed by the pliant, welcoming body before him…his chest cloaking her back as it arched beneath him, thighs stretching to allow him access, the velvet depths of her pussy drawing him deeper and deeper and deeper, slithering unhindered until his balls bumped against her butt and both finally exhaled…Teresa feeling the burn, the long forgotten sensation of being taken by a man…Patrick revelling in the utter pleasure coursing through his veins at such a primal act.

He began to move…slowly to begin with, not wanting to hurt her, still marvelling at such a teeny tiny body being able to take him so completely…but Teresa wasn't made of porcelain…something she made very clear immediately, her butt began to grind into his groin the second he began to hump…encouraging him to have her, her voice thick with lust, begging him to fuck her…Patrick may not have been used to talking dirty between the sheets but the fizz of static electricity that lit his skin, and ignited his balls told him he loved it…that word, usually so crude, a word not used in polite conversation…took on a whole new meaning when used during lovemaking…

Clutching at her thighs, red hot palms smoothing over the softest skin imaginable he began to thrust, picking up his pace, long, deep humps, powering his entire length up and down her clutching pussy… she took every inch of him, greedily, lush walls squeezing every time he filled her…hips rolling to guide him to her very core…

The air was thick with their cries of desire…breathless panting as they writhed, perspiration beading on golden skin, bodies melding into a seething mass of desire…Patrick's hands slid up her bucking frame, palms opening to cup her breasts, now bouncing uncontrollably as their lovemaking turned frantic, he tempered the ache in her flesh, tenderly squeezing, fingertips rolling her tight buds….rewarded with a breathy _Ohhhhh my god Patriiick…Ohhhh my god…I love that…do me…harder…faster…fuck me!_

He didn't hold back, his pace increased further until he was powering his length over and over and over into her heat…her cries intensifying to all out ecstasy, muscles working overtime…clenching, thrusting, clenching…_faster and faster and faster…_

Teresa was almost in orbit…the room was spinning crazily…it may have been months and months since she'd had the pleasure of some cock but…never in her wildest dreams had she imagined the next man she took to bed would be Patrick Jane…demon case closer…_demon lover_…he completely surrounded her, she was cocooned in his embrace…his passion infused every pore…his scent, potent…his magnificent penis buried inside her…fucking her to oblivion.

Patrick felt her need, knew she was close to climax…wanting to give her a little more…wanting to be able to watch her come for him…he began to slow his pace, replacing furious thrusts with long, luxuriant humps, seeking out her core, his glans nudging her cervix…withdrawing with aching precision until Teresa was begging his return, leaving her walls quivering and on fire.

He slithered free…his shaft swaying, glistening with her juices and he turned his flushed, breathless superior around in his arms…his mouth reaching for her own, swallowing her pants, tongues slithering greedily over one another as she allowed him to lay her down, thighs splayed, displaying hot pink lushness to his misty green eyes…Patrick was utterly mesmerised by the bloom of arousal all over her pale body….her breasts full and glowing, topped by enormous scarlet nipples…her lips almost crimson from his earlier ravishing…he'd never seen anything so enticing and he crawled over her elfin frame sinking over her, until he was resting on his elbows and it was Teresa who reached between their bodies and guided his knob to her sex.

This time his penetration was fast…her eyes closed with utter bliss as he surged inside her, burying himself in her heat…a ragged growl of appreciation issued forth as she wrapped her legs over his hips, opening her body up to the possibility of a long hard ride…he didn't deny her, understood her urgency and using his arms for leverage Patrick began to hump…short hard darts followed long searching thrusts, tempering his pace to heighten the pleasure…within seconds they were humping rampantly…slicked skin gliding back and forth, her nipples grazed the muscled planes of his chest, his bush meshed with her own neat fluff, tickling as they took one another harder and harder…

Moans turned into harsh cries of ecstasy…the need growing with every thrust…her fingernails sinking into his shoulders as he powered his cock to her depths…Patrick had never known sex like this…his memories of it had been in soft focus, he'd loved his wife, making love to her had always been a pleasure but Teresa…Teresa was something else…she had ignited a bonfire in every fibre and the most incredible thing was to feel her giving back…every greedy, pussy filling hump was greeted with a brute force squeeze…he'd never known a sensation like it, he could feel every single muscle and sinew, all working in complete unison with his own body…

His cries sharpened the onslaught of orgasm almost agony…his balls began to sizzle, boiling cum began to rise, Teresa lay below him, clamped to his surging frame…he could feel her climax approaching, no mistaking it…her walls white hot, pussy tightening with every thrust…his face sank towards her own, mouths meeting for a slow, lush smooch…he was almost there…one more hump…just one more…thighs sizzling…just one more time…her finger nails clawing at his shoulders, scraping his spine…_Gotta come…Gotta come…_

Teresa's heart leapt clean out of her throat as Patrick sent his knob into deep into her core…her pussy began to quiver out of control…a scorching heat lit her thighs and engulfed her completely as her climax hit her like a freight train…Patrick marvelling at her undoing…she let out a cry of unadulterated pleasure as her beautiful body undulated beneath him, clutching at his shaft as it continued to caress her walls…breathlessly begging him to come…

Within seconds he was ejaculating, his buttocks clenched as he shot his load with a fury he'd never felt before…the condom had been a necessity, Teresa not having the need for birth control over the last few months but it didn't deaden the sensation one little bit…one spurt after another rocked his balls, an endless stream of semen gushing at the speed of light as his cock throbbed and slithered back and forth as he hung over her, panting…not wanting to come down from such an extraordinary high.

He hadn't wanted to leave her warm, welcoming confines but the condom meant he had to…he wasted no time discarding it, needing to be back in her arms and Teresa welcomed him with a snuggle…pressing her soft lips to his chest as soon as he was laid beside her again…dainty fingertips brushing through the sexy golden hairs at the centre…she figured if she could feel Patrick, she knew she wasn't dreaming…and she prayed it meant he couldn't retreat, he wouldn't be able to make his excuses and look for a way of escape…but he lay there, holding on to her for dear life…scared to death of what came next but at the same time…blown away at the emotions swirling inside himself, knowing that he had conquered his greatest fear…showing another woman love…

Teresa could not hide anything from him, he probably should tell her that there was no point even trying and every delicate smooch she dropped he knew where her mind was at, the fact she was using touch instead of words screamed _I'm scared! Please don't say this was a mistake…please don't leave me!_

His gentle fingers swept under her chin, guiding it upwards until her beautiful green eyes were fixed on his own, huge, questioning…and as he had suspected, scared to death.

" Hey…" he murmured softly and she smiled back coyly " What is going through your pretty little head right this second"? she gasped gently,

" _Wow_…Jane, standards are slipping…you mean you don't know"? he flashed her a smile,

" Smart ass…I know _exactly _what you're thinking…you know I do…but I want you to tell me yourself, I want to hear you say it" her fabulous eyes clouded momentarily and there was no doubt she had something to say, but really didn't wish to voice her fears,

" Can we not just…lay here and…enjoy the last hour…words are overrated…you say it yourself so many times…perhaps you were…right…"? her voice quavered as he slowly moved in, fingertips guiding her lips to his for the most delicious slow smooch, every caress teasing, rendering Teresa helpless, the dart of his tongue into the dark heat beyond her teeth enough to knock her breathless and arouse her instantly,

" Tell me sweetheart…I want you to tell me what's on your mind…" she gulped anxiously,

" Jane…_c'mon_…" a hint of protest now, his eyes twinkled and she giggled,

" Teresa…we've just made love…_c'mon_ less of the surname huh"? her fingers trickled over the freckles on his nearest shoulder, playing join the dots,

" Patrick…I don't wanna wake up in the morning and…find you gone…I don't want you to…_to regret me_…what we've just done…what we shared…_I want more_…I never imagined you and I would ever…you know that right"? she babbled and he began to nod, dropping tiny tingly kisses around her face.

" Teresa…you have always been the only one…you gotta know that sweetheart…no other woman was ever gonna compare to my…my first wife, at least, that's what I used to believe…but…I'm 40 years old, I realised not long ago that…My family died…not me…I need to be loved, it's taken me a hell of a long time to realise this but when I did…you were the only one I wanted to be with…",

" Did you know I wanted you too…"? he grew bashful, a sexy little smile tugging at his lips,

" Well I…umm…I'm not psychic…" giggling broke out,

" _Nooooo!_ Really"?

" Contrary to popular belief…_no!_ but I guess there were signals, I know I've been testing the water over the last few months…I felt sure there was a spark but you my dear…you're not the easiest person to read" she grinned a little ruefully,

" _Ohhh_ I was never gonna make it easy for you…but I wasn't completely oblivious to the sneaky lingering glances…or the way you would surreptitiously touch me…" she turned onto her belly, Patrick sinking onto his back, gazing up into her pretty face with a mask of complete wonder on his face…

" You wanna know where we go from here…do we have a relationship, do we drive away from here tomorrow morning as a couple or…colleagues…with benefits"? he chuckled and Teresa found she couldn't help but join in " _My god_…you are so incredibly beautiful when you laugh" he whispered reverently,

" So…" she hinted nervously, not wanting to back Patrick into a corner " Do…do you want a relationship or…was this…was I just a bit of fun"? he lay there gazing back for an interminably long time, Teresa growing more and more worried before his eyes began to sparkle and his warm palm cupped her cheek, the smile she had fallen in love with so long ago curling his sexy lips,

" You need to ask"? her eyes lowered a little guiltily,

" I know…I know I shouldn't…you made it pretty clear that…this was a massive deal for you but…I really don't do casual Patrick…not where your concerned…" her head dropped forward and a tortured groan escaped " See what you do to me…"! she grumbled, tweaking his nearest chocolate nipple " You drive me completely fucking crazy…I sound like a sixteen year old girl"!

His gentle warm fingers continued to trace her satin soft cheek, before he rose a little drawing her face to meet his and his soft pliant lips, his mouth swirled with indecent lust, Teresa yielding to his demands instantly, tongues dipping back and forth, tangling greedily until he had quietened her fears and reassured her he was ready for the adventure to follow.

" Sweetheart…I aint going anywhere…I intend to prove this to you at every given opportunity" he mumbled breathlessly between kisses, feeling her smile into each smooch,

" You promise me…"!

" Sincerely…with all my heart…undoubtedly…I'm yours Teresa Lisbon…" their eyes met again, glowing with love " How do you want to play this do we car pool into work on a morning…do I get hand holding privileges…**Ohhh!** How about chaste stolen kisses in the elevator…or…would you rather I didn't acknowledge you during office hours"? Jane may have been teasing her but Teresa knew that any announcement that there were now a couple, would inevitably lead to even more gossip sweeping the building and she nibbled a little on her lower lip " Hey…I'm teasing…" he whispered softly,

" I know…but I guess you have a point" a snigger and a gentle thrust of his hips pushed his thickening cock against her tummy as he guided her between his thighs again " Not exactly the point I was getting at but…_damn it!_ Your almost good to go again"! she cried out to a hail of chuckles,

" I'm sure I can restrain myself till…till we talk this through babe…_c'mon_…what do you wanna do…how do we play this…"?

" I don't wanna hide it Patrick…I've wanted to be with you for such a long time…I'm proud to be with you…

" We just…don't need to advertise it…yes"?

" Aha…is that cool with you…I never want you to feel like…I'm…I'm ashamed of being with you" he pressed a fingertip to her lips to silence her,

" Teresa…I never would…I know how office gossip works…hell, been the cause of most of it…Just knowing that…your mine…that's more than enough for me right now…and the memory of this evening aint gonna fade any time soon… we'll keep it under the radar until we've both had time to digest it, to take it in…right"? she was nodding immediately, thrilled he was on the same page.

" _God…_I just don't think I'm gonna be able to keep my hands off you…your such a sexy sonofabitch"! she squealed before plunging into a fit of giggles as Patrick slowly humped against her crotch, the barrel of his cock riding her mound,

" _Mmmmmmm_…just as well I know the CBI building inside out…plenty of places for sneaky assignations during the working day…should we have a little time to kill in between death, murder and intrigue"? he hinted to a raised eyebrow and a quizzical smirk,

" _Ohhhhh really_…any chance you've seen the disused cells behind the kitchen's"?

" I think I may have sneaked down there to jerk off on occasion"?

" **Nooooooo!** You didn't"? he sniggered filthily,

" Oh you have no idea…have you seen the blind spot up on the roof terrace…just to the left of the coffee cart…_beeeautiful_ view to climax to late at night" she was warming to the topic,

" _Ohhhh man_…you have given this plenty of thought…I was gonna propose the stationary cupboard just around the way from LaRoche's office too…if you're feeling a little adventurous"?

" _Damn it woman!_ I'm gonna have to close cases like a fiend to make time to have you too" she threw her head back and laughed uproariously,

" Can you conserve a little energy to fuck me like a fiend too"?

" Your wish is my command…" he paused for a few seconds before a glorious smile lit his entire face " I can't believe you're really mine Teresa…" she lowered herself just enough to capture his lips, circling greedily,

" _Mmmmmmm_...I think…someone upstairs was conspiring to bring us together..." he grinned back at her,

" I know I'm kinda special but c'mon even I can't cause a landslide"?

" Are you sure…you kinda caused an earthquake in my pussy earlier"? more laughter filled the room, their bodies grazing one another luxuriantly, the friction rolling Patrick's burgeoning erection even further,

" _Ohhhhhh mi god_…I can…feel another tsunami building down below…you wanna hit the shower…the men's locker room on the lower east block can be pretty secluded at times…we really should practice…" she leapt from his arms a bundle of sexual energy, reaching down to drag a highly aroused Patrick to his feet,

" You're so full of good ideas Patrick Jane" he chuckled devilishly as she dragged him towards the bathroom,

" I'm so full of cum right now…can you do anything with that"?

" I know where you can put it…if that's any help"? she teased as the shower was turned on,

" Spread em Agent Lisbon…I think this may need hours more investigation"!


End file.
